The one where Lucifer’s insecure
by livingforfanfiction
Summary: This one shot starts at the end of season 4 with Chloe and Lucifer on the balcony.


This one shot starts at the last scene of season 4, with Chloe and Lucifer on the balcony.

—

"So, I guess it's over," Chloe said, while she stood behind Lucifer on the balcony. He was leaning on the fence looking over the City of Angels. Chloe came closer until she was standing beside him. She placed her hand on his shoulder. She wanted to ask if he was fine and if it was really over, because the look on his face concerned her. But before she could ask anything, he asked her a question first.

"Did you mean it?", he asked and looked straight into her eyes. Chloe was rather surprised by the question. She frowned, not knowing what exactly Lucifer was referring to. "That you aren't afraid of me," Lucifer explained. Chloe, her hand still on his shoulder, stroked her thumb over his black vest. She looked deep into his eyes and smiled. "Yes, Lucifer, I meant it, all of it. I'm not afraid of you. I-" Chloe looked down. Lucifer rose up from the fence and turned towards her. Chloe sighed and looked back up. "You don't scare me, because... I... love you." Her voice sounding emotional when she said those last words. Lucifer looked at her in disbelief, a soft smile forming around his lips. "I love you, Lucifer," she said now more confident. "Even when you know I'm actually the Devil?", Lucifer asked. She nodded and took a step towards him, leaving only a small distance between them. "Even knowing you're the Devil, because it makes me love you even more." He chuckled, the soft smile still around his lips. She placed her hands on his chest and looked him deep into his brown eyes.

"You're so annoying, stubborn, egocentric and even narcistic." He sighed while she was saying all this. If this was a compliment, it surely wasn't a good one. She had to laugh about Lucifer's reaction. "And despite all that, despite all your weirdness, I still love you, because you're also kind, generous, wonderful with Trixie even though you, in your words, detest the little creatures, you're devilishly handsome and you also-"

Lucifer broke her off by crushing his lips on hers. Chloe was surprised at first, but responded quickly. She grabbed his collar and he wrapped her arms around her. The distance between them was gone.

When they broke apart for air, Chloe finished her sentence. "You also have the heart in the right place, I was going to say." It made Lucifer smile from ear to ear and Chloe was eager to kiss that smile.

They somehow ended up on Lucifer's bed. Still fully dressed, still only kissing. There was absolutely nothing wrong with the kisses, but Chloe just wanted more. Expected more. The fact that Lucifer didn't initiate anything, gave her the feeling that he didn't dare to cross any boundaries just yet. He was being careful, too careful, like she was a porcelain doll. She broke their kissing and looked at him.

"Lucifer, you can do to me whatever you desire, you don't need to be so careful." Lucifer opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't get anything out. "It's cute though," Chloe said. "Are you saying I'm cute?", Lucifer asked with joy in his eyes. She laughed and placed a kiss on his rough stubble. "And Chloe, tell me, what is it you desire?" Lucifer asked while looking in her eyes.

She didn't need to think about that question very long. "I want you," she said, "all of you. Every part of you." Lucifer smiled and brought his lips closer to hers. The kiss deepened and his hands wandered underneath her shirt. She shove his vest of his shoulders and started unbuttoning his shirt. He started to do the same to her shirt.

While his kisses went lower, she was about to loosen his belt when Lucifer suddenly broke her off. Chloe was confused. "What's wrong?", she asked, "am I doing something wrong?" "No, no, it's not you, I just need to get something of my chest first," he said. "And I don't mean my shirt," he said referring to his unbuttoned shirt. She had to laugh about it. "Well, I would refer to your shirt," Chloe answered, but immediately went back to serious when she saw his expression. "I am listening," she then said. He nodded. "Okay," he said. "I just want to make clear that this means everything to me and I don't want you to have the feeling I only want to have sex with you. I don't want you to have the feeling that I'm using the fact that you love me so I can sleep with you. Because Chloe, that wouldn't be true. And believe me when I say I never thought I would say this to anyone, but Chloe, I love you too."

Chloe smiled with tears in her eyes. She knew how big this was for Lucifer, expressing his feelings. He did it anyway, for her. It made her feel proud of him, loved and in love. So, she leant in to kiss the guy who made her feel so special.

—

Sipping a cup of coffee, Lucifer walked back to Chloe's desk. She was busy going over some paperwork. "Coffee?", Lucifer asked and handed the cup out he just took a sip from. "But that's yours," Chloe remarked when she looked up from her papers. "I made it for you actually," Lucifer said with a smile. Chloe smiled back and took the cup from him. "Thanks," she said with twinkles in her eyes.

She wanted to go back to work, but Lucifer kept staring at her. "Anything else?", she asked, knowing her cheeks most be glowing already. "Do you have plans tonight?", Lucifer suddenly asked. Chloe had to smile wide at the question. "Depends," she answered. Her smile didn't fade. "On what?" Lucifer frowned. Chloe chuckled. "On what you have planned," she answered.

Chloe saw how a smile around his lips appeared and reflected in his eyes. "So, you're free?", he asked to be sure. She nodded while taking another sip form the coffee. "And you want to go out with me?" Lucifer was being so insecure, but Chloe thought it was rather cute. She nodded again with a wide smile. "Okay, then I'll pick you up at seven. Dress as casual as possible." Chloe frowned at that and she wanted to ask more, but Lucifer was already on his way out. "Where are we going to?", she shouted to him. "You'll see," he answered and disappeared when the elevator doors closed.

Lucifer parked his Corvette near the beach. He looked at Chloe with a smile and got out of the car. "The beach?", Chloe asked while getting out of the car. "Not exactly," Lucifer said, while walking over to her. "We're going over there." Lucifer pointed at something behind her. He placed his hands on her hips while she looked in the direction he just had pointed at. "Santa Monica Pier?", Chloe asked with a frown. Lucifer nodded. "I'm taking you to the amusement park, because I wanted a casual date with some casual fun. How does it sound?" He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Super romantic," she answered and pulled him closer to kiss his lips.

Still laughing and full of joy, they walked back to the Corvette. "Chloe," Lucifer then said on a more serious tone, her laughter fading away. "How about us actually?" He was afraid to ask the question, but he needed to know, even if the answer wasn't what he wanted to hear.

They stopped walking and Chloe looked deep into his brown eyes. Her smile fading because of the insecurity she spotted. "What do you mean exactly?", she asked. Lucifer sighed and looked around. "Are you like my girlfriend now?", he asked and looked back at her. The question made Chloe smile from ear to ear. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Only if you want me to." He cupped her face with his hand and rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "I want you to," he answered. "Good, because I want you to be my boyfriend," she said with a huge smile and butterflies in her stomach. It made him smile as well.

"You don't need to be so insecure, Lucifer. If a woman after more than three years finally confesses her love, you can be sure she really loves you and isn't going to let you go ever again." He gasped out of disbelief. This woman, his girlfriend, was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him. He wondered why he would even deserve her, he wasn't sure. But he was sure he was never going to let her go as well. And so, he kissed her gorgeous lips.

—

I'm not so sure about this one, but I wanted to upload it anyway. So I'm sorry if it's not that good. Hope you enjoyed reading it though!


End file.
